


Of Firsthand Experience

by fabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/fabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) there were other things on his mind at the moment. Other more pressing, eager and stubborn things. Not to mention hard. Oh for Yulia's sake, was that Luke's...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Firsthand Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Egg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Egg).



His back hit the door with a slam and Guy was sure that he was going to be sporting a rather large bruise from when the handle had decided to pay a little visit to his poor ribs, but there were other things on his mind at the moment. Other more pressing, eager and stubborn things. Not to mention hard. Oh for Yulia's sake, was that Luke's...?

Guy groaned against the redhead's lips and buried a hand in his hair, fingers tangling roughly in the short locks as his other hand traveled down his back in search of some kind of leverage. A tentative squeeze of the tempting backside earned him a moan, quickly followed by a low growl and one of Luke's hands trapping the offending limb behind Guy's back. It was about at that point, when he found himself trapped between the body of his friend and the door leading out of his room in Grand Chokmah, that the former servant realized his mistake. He had lost the minute he had decided to go against Luke. He had apparently not taken Luke's endless supply of pride into consideration.

Their day had started innocently enough, with them bantering back and forth as Guy attempted to teach Luke how to play one card game or another over breakfast in his room. Of course, it had proven to be a disaster, as the redhead couldn't bluff to save his life. Then again, he had probably been provided with an unfair advantage. Having literally raised him, he was more than familiar with all the little signs in Luke's posture that indicated either a good hand or a terrible one. The way his eyes would light up for just the briefest of seconds before he attempted to regain his composure when he came across a particularly good hand, the little furrow of his brow when he couldn't figure out whether he should attempt a bluff or just fold.

All these little things had eventually given Guy a devastating victory over the younger man, and finally ended with Luke loudly proclaiming the game to be boring as he slammed his cards down on the table and moved to his feet to stretch. (Guy still couldn't help being amused at the fact that if Luke hadn't been so focused on his own hand, he would have been able to read the same signs in him as easily as he remembered to breathe, and would have won easily despite his lack of experience. But he wasn't about to point that out to the boy. He was no masochist, thank you very much, and Luke could be an obnoxious winner.)

It had all seemed fairly innocent until then. Normal, even, for them. So when Guy had, as usual, let it drop to let Luke retain his dignity, he had simply asked him what he wanted to do instead. Instead of the usual response ("Let's have a match! Loser has to groom Peony's rappigs tomorrow!"), he got a thoughtful silence.

That should have been his first warning.

So confused was he by the strange reaction, that he completely missed the way Luke's eyes lit up with mischief – the way the corner of his mouth lifted in the smallest of smirks.

If only he'd noticed.

He had no idea how they had ended up playing something that reminded him awfully of those games the other servants and maids had played back at the Fon Fabre manor, the ones that included awfully embarrassing questions and even more embarrassing dares should you refuse to answer them. Nor did he know how it was that _Luke_ out of all people knew about them. (He wasn't sure he wanted to know either.) All he knew was that before he could realize what he had done, and after a particularly embarrassing question about his first kiss and how he had managed it with his phobia of women, he had inadvertently insulted Luke's pride by suggesting the redhead should have a first _peck_ before asking about grown-up subjects.

That had triggered it, he would reason later (much later, when he could actually think straight again).

Before he could take it back, or soften it up with a follow-up comment, Guy had found himself being hauled from his seat and pressed back against the door of his room. Needless to say, within seconds, his lips had found themselves too busy to question his friend's motives.

Now, to be fair, Guy had tried to struggle at first. After all, he wouldn't want to ruin their friendship over Luke just trying to prove a point, now would he? However, and as it was, Gailardia Galan Gardios was very much 100% male. And had been very much in love with his best friend for quite a long time. So when said best friend did not only brush his lips against his and draw back as he would have expected, but actually pressed _closer_ making sure Guy could feel every inch of his body against his, well. Guy couldn't fight against _that_.

Just as he was starting to wonder whether arousal or lack of air had anything to do with his current lightheadedness, those surprisingly soft lips parted from his with a wet sound, Luke's eyes looking the darkest he had ever seen them as he regarded his captive silently, getting his breath back.

Guy tried to open his mouth to make some sort of half-assed joke which may lighten the mood, something (anything) to give them an excuse to look past this possibly relationship-changing incident, but something in the way the redhead was looking at him made him keep it to himself (not that he was looking forward to talking, he was having trouble breathing himself. Luke might not have had much experience, but he certainly made up for it with his eagerness).

"I'm not a kid anymore, Guy."

Guy swallowed slowly, unsure of what to make of Luke's unusual seriousness. He licked his lips nervously and spoke quietly, as speaking normally would somehow have felt out of place in this strange exchange, "I know you aren't, Luke."

He seemed to have said something right, because the redhead's shoulders didn't look as stiff anymore and some of the intensity dissipated from his expression. Guy was grateful when an all too common blush slowly took a hold of his friend's face when he apparently finally realized what he had just done. He quickly let go of the blonde's trapped hand and took a step back, lifting a hand to run it shakily through his hair in a nervous gesture he had probably picked up from Guy, green eyes pointed at anything that wasn't him. Yes, he was grateful. This was the Luke he knew how to read.

Rubbing his newly released wrist absentmindedly, Guy shifted discretely in place, trying to take his mind off a certain area in his body currently demanding attention. He cleared his throat when a minute and another passed and Luke still didn't speak, "So…,"

"So."

Well, this was awkward. Damn it. He should have stopped it when he could. Releasing a long, frustrated sigh, both at the situation _and_ at the painful strain of his pants, Guy lifted a hand to rub his eyes tiredly, "Look, maybe I should go for a walk, give you a couple hours to—"

"No!"

Before he could even drop his hand to his side, strong arms had wrapped themselves around him and a forehead pressed against his chest, Luke still refusing to look at him but it probably had more to do with the fact that he was bothered by his own blush.

Guy's breath caught in his throat and his hand did not drop to his side, but instead he lifted both arms to wrap them around Luke's waist, returning the desperate hug, "Luke?"

"You are. You were-… I mean. While we were… k-kissing, you." He swallowed, and Guy could swear he could feel the redhead's face growing hotter against his chest. He was mumbling quickly, clearly embarrassed, but unable to let that stop him, "You kissed me back. And your—," He made a frustrated sound that threatened to break Guy's composure and make him snicker, but luckily he continued before that could come to pass, "Oh, you know what I mean."

Something about Luke's words and actions made him feel a lot better about the situation (perhaps he wasn't the only one with emotional involvement in this?), which inevitably meant that he found his lips curling in a teasing smirk, "I do?"

That did it for Luke. He lifted his head quickly, glaring at Guy with all the annoyance he could muster while blushing a red as bright as his hair and therefore looking no more threatening than an annoyed newborn kitten, "Shut up, Guy."

And Guy did. And he made sure to take Luke's scowl down with him when he did.

Guy pressed his lips against his again, tongue tentatively pressing against them to encourage him to part them, giving him the chance to explore the inside of his mouth as Luke himself pressed his tongue experimentally against his at first, then slowly gaining more confidence.

Before he knew it, he had backed the redhead into the bed and had made sure to keep their lips together as he guided him to lie on his back, placing an elbow on each side of him to keep from resting his whole weight on him as they prolonged the kiss.

He really didn't intend to go further than this (there were many things they needed to say before he'd feel comfortable with making sure Luke was unable to walk straight for a few days) but his erection wasn't going anywhere, and judging by Luke's hiss against his lips when he shifted and accidentally brushed his hips against the other's, neither was his. He bit the boy's lip gently in an attempt to catch his attention, green eyes clouded with arousal snapping open instantly to stare into sky blue.

Making sure he had Luke's complete attention, Guy gave a tentative thrust against him. A question. And Luke groaning softly and pressing his hips quickly back against his was all the answer he needed. Long legs lifted to wrap around his waist, pressing him closer impatiently, and Guy wasted no more time deliberating as he started a quick rhythm, burying his face against the redhead's shoulder and groaning in time with every thrust of their hips.

Guy could hear his own heartbeat reverberating in his ears, increasing in pace with every little sound from the boy (or should he say man?) below him, only making his thrusting more frantic, which in turn drew Luke to throw back his head and grip at his back in desperation, which made _him_ groan out loud without so much as a touch of self-consciousness.

If there hadn't been a sort of desperation hidden behind their movements they probably would have lasted longer. Taken it slower. Maybe even bothered to take their clothes off, while they were at it. But as it was, both the wait and uncertainty that had driven them both to wait so long to do this, to experience this feeling, left them both in need of reassurance. This was happening. This was real.

Guy felt it coming first, both in the way Luke's breath caught and the tension in his own body, and quickly sought the other's lips to capture them in a desperate kiss, seconds before Luke's eyes snapped open and a muffled groan tried to make it past their kiss. Guy forced his eyes to remain open as his thrusts became more erratic, riding out his orgasm as Luke bucked and twisted in pleasure below him. His arms finally gave up on him when the last shiver ran down his back, and he would have been worried about crushing Luke if only he hadn't been so completely and deliciously exhausted and comfortable right where he was, head resting on his friend's (Was it lover's now?) chest.

For a handful of minutes all they could do was pant against each other, and Guy was more than happy to stay right in this position until someone forcibly removed him (their pants would get uncomfortable soon for completely different reasons than before, but he was far too lost in post-orgasmic bliss to care), yet the silence apparently wouldn't do it for Luke.

"… So."

"So." He paused here, searching for something to say, but with nothing coming to mind right away. It was hard to think after everything that had happened… Luckily for Guy, the right response was just seconds away, and his eyes lit up mischievously as he shifted on top of Luke to get more comfortable, "I guess I could tell you all the details about my first kiss now?"

And this, without doubt, would not be the last time Luke Fon Fabre shoved Gailardia Galan Gardios off what would now be their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Egg because I can, and mainly because I have _Perpetual Foot In Mouth_ disease, and every time I try to say something supportive I end up saying something stupid instead. Therefore, I decided to write her a completely random fic. Yeah.


End file.
